Władca Pierścieni: Dwie wieże (film)
Dwie wieże – adaptacja drugiego tomu Władcy Pierścieni autorstwa J. R. R. Tolkiena, będąca kontynuacją filmu Drużyna Pierścienia w reżyserii Petera Jacksona. Światowa premiera filmu odbyła się 5 grudnia 2002, zaś w Polsce – 31 stycznia 2003. Fabuła Drużyna Pierścienia została rozbita. Z dziewięciu jej członków dwóch zginęło. Merry i Pippin zostają wzięci do niewoli przez orków. Aragorn, Legolas i Gimli ruszają w pościg, by ich odbić. Frodo chce za wszelką cenę wypełnić misję Powiernika Pierścienia, nawet sam. Wie też, że w pojedynkę łatwiej będzie mu umknąć przed ścigającymi na każdym kroku Drużynę Pierścienia szpiegami. W misji tej zdecydowanie pragnie wspierać go Sam, nawet wbrew jego życzeniu. Tak więc rozpoczyna się dużo trudniejszy etap misji Powiernika Pierścienia. Tymczasem Merry i Pippin, po wydostaniu się z niewoli, prowadzą armię pradawnych Entów na Isengardu, gdzie leży siedziba zdrajcy Sarumana. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli i Gandalf Biały wspierają Rohan w bitwie o Rogaty Gród, mającej odeprzeć najazd Isengardu. Członkowie rozbitej Drużyny Pierścienia rozumieją, że tylko tym sposobem mogą wspomóc Powiernika Pierścienia w jego misji. Niestety wszystko wskazuje na to, że wojna z siłami Mordoru za chwilę się rozpocznie. Miejsce kręcenia Zdjęcia do filmu zrealizowano w Wellington, Queenstown, Twizel i Matamata oraz w Górach Tasmana i Parkach Narodowych Fiordland i Tongariro w Nowej Zelandii. Różnice pomiędzy filmem, a powieścią * Film spotkał się z ostrą krytyką, ze względu na największe – w stosunku do pozostałych filmów – odejście od treści książki. * W filmie zostały pokazane zupełnie fantastyczne wątki, jak wygnanie Éomera z Rohanu i jego powrót podczas Bitwy o Helmowy Jar, bitwa wojsk Rohanu z orkami, podczas której zaginął Aragorn, czy uwięzienie Sama i Froda przez Faramira, który zamierzał odebrać Frodowi Pierścień. * Najwięcej kontrowersji wzbudziła scena, w której elfy z Lothlorien przybywają jako posiłki do Helmowego Jaru. Twórcy filmu pominęli także zakończenie książki, przenosząc je na początek trzeciego filmu. * Gdy Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas i Gimli wyjechali z Fangornu, Gandalf powiedział, że Gimli pojedzie z nim. W filmie zaś Gimli jechał z Legolasem. * Podczas Bitwy o Helmowy Jar w filmie uczestniczyli tylko orkowie zaś w książce byli tam także Dunlendingowie. Obsada *Elijah Wood – Frodo Baggins *Sean Astin – Samwise Gamgee *Billy Boyd – Peregrin Tuk *Dominic Monaghan – Meriadokk Brandybuck *Viggo Mortensen – Aragorn *Ian McKellen – Gandalf *Christopher Lee – Saruman *Liv Tyler – Arwena *Cate Blanchett – Galadriela *Hugo Weaving – Elrond *Orlando Bloom – Legolas *Miranda Otto - Eowina *John Rhys-Davies – Gimli / Drzewiec (głos) *David Wenham – Faramir *Andy Serkis – Gollum *Karl Urban – Éomer *Bernard Hill – Théoden *Brad Dourif – Gríma Twórcy *Reżyser – Peter Jackson *Scenariusz – Peter Jackson, Frances Walsh, Philippa Boyens, Stephen Sinclair *Produkcja – Fridtjof Stechmann, Peter Jackson, Michael Lynne, Barrie M. Osborne, Mark Ordesky, Frances Walsh, Robert Shaye, Bob Weinstein, Harvey Weinstein, Jamie Selkirk, Rick Porras *Muzyka – Howard Shore *Zdjęcia – Andrew Lesnie *Montaż – Michael Horton *Scenografia – Joe Bleakley, Dan Hennah, Philip Ivey, Rob Outterside, Mark Robins, Alan Lee, Grant Major *Kostiumy – Ngila Dickson, Richard Taylor *Dźwięk – Gethin Creagh, Malcolm Cromie, David Abrahamsen, Chris Hiles, Lisa K. Fowle, Mike Stewart, Peter Cobbin, Christopher Boyes, Michael Semanick, Mike Hopkins, Michael Hedges, Hammond Peek, Ethan Van der Ryn, David Farmer, Wendy Czajkowsky, Ken Saville Nagrody * Oskary: ** dwie statuetki za efekty specjalne i montaż dźwięku; ** 6 nominacji. * MTV Movie Awards: ** 4 statuetki w kategoriach: Najlepszy Film, Najlepszy Zespół (Elijah Wood, Sean Astin i Gollum), najlepsza rola wizualna (Gollum) i najlepsza scena akcji (bitwa o Helmowy Jar). Błędy w filmie * Podczas marszu orków dostrzec można chorągwie. Podczas bitwy jednak znikają, a na końcu pojawiają się znowu. * Helmowy Jar był zwrócony w kierunku północnym (mapa Śródziemia). Gandalf powiedział, że wróci ze świtem piątego dnia i mają go wypatrywać na wschodzie. W takim razie powinien pojawić się po przeciwnej stronie niż w filmie. Kiedy pokazany jest Helmowy Jar z panoramy, to nie ma tam żadnego zbocza, po którym mógł zjechać z Éomerem i jego wojskiem, zarówno po jednej jak i drugiej stronie. * Podczas oblężenia Helmowego Jaru Uruk-hai w pewnym momencie wystrzeliwują z balist pociski-haki z linami. Jeden pocisk trafia żołnierza, który leci do tyłu poza mury. Gdy widać było wystrzelenie pocisku, miał on linę, jednak gdy trafił żołnierza, już tej liny nie było. * W Helmowym Jarze Legolas w pewnym momencie ma prawie pusty kołczan, a po 4 sekundach jest już on pełny. * W Helmowym Jarze orkowie do wyważenia drzwi używają tarana. Lecz gdy Aragorn i Gimli wymykają się z fortecy bocznymi drzwiami i urządzają krwawą sieczkę, tarana już nie ma. Jednak pojawia się on znowu, gdy bohaterowie wracają do zamku. * Pippin i Merry w jednej ze scen uciekają czołgając się po ziemi ze skrępowanymi rękoma. Gdy jednak Pippin odwraca się na plecy i pojawia się nad nim koń, jego ręce są nagle oswobodzone. * Pod koniec jednej ze scen widać, jak Gimli wbija topór w ciało wilka. Gdy go podnosi, nie ma na nim krwi. * Gdy oddział elfów wchodzi do Helmowego Jaru, nie widać, by ktokolwiek szedł na ich czele. Idą równym szykiem. Zaś gdy podchodzą do Théodena, nagle na przodzie pojawia się Haldir ubrany, w przeciwieństwie do reszty, w bordowy płaszcz. * Gdy Aragorn wita się z Haldirem przed bitwą w Helmowym Jarze, Legolas staje obok Théodena. Ale gdy zmienia się ujęcie (kamera jest za plecami Haldira), Legolas stoi na schodach, wyraźnie za Théodenem. * Podczas walki z ludźmi Grimy, Legolas ostatniego z nich nokautuje ciosem od tyłu i mężczyzna upada tuż za nim. W następnym ujęciu nie widać, by za elfem ktokolwiek leżał. * Podczas ataku Wargów, Legolas strzela z łuku, po czym wskakuje na konia i siada za Gimlim. Jednak w następnym ujęciu Legolas siedzi na koniu przed Gimlim. * Podczas szarży Theodena w Bitwie o Helmowy Jar na wyjeździe z warowni żołnierze z tyłu atakują niewidocznych wrogów. Ciekawostki *"Władca Pierścieni: Dwie Wieże" posiadała 800 komputerowo wygenerowanych efektów. *Viggo Mortensen stracił jeden ząb i skręcił palec u nogi podczas kręcenia scen. *W rankingu Filmwebu film "Władca Pierścieni: Dwie Wieże" zajmuje 17 pozycję w rankingu światowym. *Emiliana Torrini wraz z Howardem Shorem stworzyli na potrzeby filmu soundtrack Gollum's Song. *Dźwięki do filmu (odgłosy uderzanych mieczy, ryki orków itp.) nagrywano na cmentarzu w Wellington, ponieważ było to jedyne ciche miejsce w mieście. *W fragmencie filmu, gdy wojsko Rohirrimów przybywa z odsieczą w Bitwie Pod Helmowym Jarem wiele kobiet grało wojowników, ze względu na to iż dużo lepiej radziły sobie z jazdą konną. Kobiety miały przyczepione sztuczne brody. *W momencie odnalezienia paska hobbitów na spalonym stosie, Viggo Mortensen kopie w hełm. Wtedy to aktor złamał dwa palce u nogi, dlatego jego krzyk był taki realistyczny. *Podczas bitwy pod Helmowym Jarem można zobaczyć Petera Jacksona który rzuca włócznię. Filmy Kategoria:Filmy de:Der Herr der Ringe: Die zwei Türme (Film) en:The Two Towers (film) es:El Señor de los Anillos: Las Dos Torres (película) fr:Le Seigneur des Anneaux : Les Deux Tours it:Le due Torri (film) ja:ロード・オブ・ザ・リング/二つの塔 nl:The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers pt-br:As Duas Torres (filme) ru:Властелин колец: Две крепости